A Shift
by Mechies Universe
Summary: Evan Siwili is not your average student at Midtown High. Honor roll student by day and street fighter by night, her fighting name, Ambrosia makes the people on the streets shudder. Misjudged by most and ignored by the rest, Ms. 4.5 GPA is pretty content blending into the background. That is until Nick Fury and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. picks her as a new... Project? (Mechies Verse)
1. Chapter 1

**__****JD: This was transferred from my other account to here. I deleted it already so no complaining about it!**

**__****THIS IS AN AVENGER STORY! It is based in Mechies Verse and does have to do with Ultimate team but this is before Avengers and leads UP TO the Avengers Movie.**

**__****Mechies Verse and most of it's OCs are on FB if you want to follow/like us go ahead! Just look us up.**

* * *

**__****A Shift:**

**__****S.H.I.E.L.D.**

A girl with raven black hair and tan skin look down at the paper before her then raised her hand. "Put your hand down, Ms. Siwili." The teacher, a woman with blond hair piled up on the top of her head, snapped at the teenager.

"But, Mrs. Bower, I'm done." She told the older woman; she scoffed not believing teenager.

When she finally got up and came over to girl's desk to look over the paper she gasped, snatching it away, "Where did you get these answers?" She growl out at the girl going back to her desk taking out a book. "You cheated!" She claimed glaring at teenager.

"How?" The teenager wonder out loud. _'Honestly, I have a 4.5GPA why would I need to cheat?' _She thought to herself knowing if she said anything out loud she would probably end up in Detention.

"You have a phone. I saw it, you little cheater."She decided. "Go to the office, I'm calling you in." She said walking over to the classroom speaker. The teenager sighed and walked out, heading to the office but who knew that moment was going to change her life forever?

"Ambrosia." She heard a voice that made her stop mid-step. The only people who knows about her secret is her Mama and Dad; no one else. She turned around looking at the black man standing there. "I've heard great things about you. I wonder how much of it is true." He walked over to her as she eyed his eye patch suspiciously; It appears he favors his right side ever so slightly, but the air of confidence he radiates leaves her with her metaphorical hackles drawn.

"I believe you are mistaken." She smile sweetly turning to walk away.

"Evangeline Siwili; 17 years old, a scientific prodigy with talents that also lie in reading and writing, excels in most anything she puts her mind to. Your father is full blood Native American Indian but multiple tribes run in his blood. He is an ex-boxer who taught you how to fight. He mysteriously died or is believed dead from a hunting trip gone awry. Your mother is in intensive care at the local hospital. You work three jobs but only two exist on record."

She spun around glaring at him._'How could he possibly know that? No one but my mom knows that stuff!' _She panic in her head not daring a word leave her lips.

"I am Nick Fury. Will you talk to me now?" She nod her head glancing back to the office where she supposed to be. "Don't worry we have you covered." He assured her.

Evan followed him to the roof and sat down as he stood facing her with a most serious expression. "How do you know of my other job and of Ambrosia?" She ask slightly scared what he'll answer her with. '_I know I had covered my tracks thoroughly with her, Ambrosia has a lot of people after her, after all.' _She didn't add out loud.

"Street fighting like that is illegal but makes good money. How much of it do you get?" He asked evenly.

"As if you don't know…" She said flatly, keeping her eyes level with him. She refuse to show fear.

He laughed; she wanted to strangle him. "You cheat. How many of them know you have regenerative healing abilities? Or know that you can change in to an animal as long as you have some sort of its DNA on your body? Like your bracelets…"

She glared at him. _'I am a mutant but no one can know. I can't be taken away from my mother. I'm a skin-walker. I have to protect.'_

He wasn't phased by her glare. "I want you to join S.H.I.E.L.D. as a junior will get to work with the top scientific minds of our time." He said putting her in state of shock. "You've heard of us?" He knows the answer to that.

_'Smartass.'_

"SHIELD as in The SHIELD that makes the F.B.I. and C.I.A. look like little kids playing pretend? They cover up everything that goes bump in the night just so the world will have some peace at night? That S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Slight panic attack happening…. right now.

He smirked at her and the one eye everyone can see sparkled slightly. "Rising Tide follower; but a fan of us, I see." He has her and he knows it. "You have good instincts for this kind of thing, I assume?"

_'S.H.I.E.L.D.!'_

**_'Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division'_**

_'AS IN THE KICK ASS ASK QUESTIONS LATER S.H.I.E.L.D.!?'_

**_'Hell yeah.'_**

"Why would THE Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division want me?" She asked evenly standing up to look at his one eye. He looks vaguely amused. **_'I am not sure I like this guy.'_**

"Good, you already have the agencies name memorized," He did another annoying smirk of amusement, she's sure, "let's go." He motioned her to follow him.

"I would love to but I can't leave scho-..." He cut me off throwing her something and she caught it just in time to see a phone with a message up. It's to her principal saying that she was called out of school for personal reasons if he has questions to contact the man at this number. "Whose number is that?" She ask though now a bit apprehensive about finding out.

"Agent Coulson. You will meet him." Fury told her and motioned her to follow him.

_'Great…. Here I am skipping school because a Super Spy wants me to.'_

**_'Super Spies are supposed to be sexy he's not even sexy.'_**

_'The hell you talking about? He's not even hot!'_

**_'This sucks.'_**

_'Stupid Teenage Hormones….'_

They walked out of the school building only to see a black car waiting for them. He motioned her to get in and she did though she was fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt. Leaning back she closed her eyes._'I knew I should have worn my other outfit. It's not like I care what others think about me but this outfit will make me stand out where ever he takes me.'_ She look down to her shirt which is a black v cut shirt with blue jeans that has tares all in the legs from years of abuse. She abuse my clothes because of work and her side job, street. Without the abuse they are harder to move in. Her shoes are slip on shoes that she can take off in a heartbeat if she need to transform, no socks, she can't ever wear socks and she blame the fact that they are annoying to take off when she have to transform. It just takes too long.

They stopped after a few minutes; she didn't even notice where they were. She really should have been paying attention. With a deep breath she stopped fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and instead played with her bracelets on her arms. One is rough scales, snake skin, to be precise it's Cobra. The next one up is thicker and the length of its width is smaller, it's so soft she almost couldn't recognize what it is supposed to be, it's wolf. Her fingers slip over it to the one that's around her elbow under her shirt. It's rough and kind of reminds her of sand paper, Shark Skin.

Fury doesn't look at her but she know he's expecting her to follow him. The bracelet on her other arm that is visible is white with soft fur on top of it, white tiger. Beside it is her black one that's nearly identical to it, Black Panther. Her last two are actually tied together, her mother's favorite animal and her dad's spirit animal, what her last name is. Her mother's favorite animal is bear, black bear, and her father's spirit animal, her last name, is Fox. Her name is more complicated than that but that's the rough meaning of it.

They got in to the small plane and sat down. She kept playing with my bracelets over again. Each she thought over the pros and cons of each transformation.

Cobra: Excessively large. Fast. Feared by most. to slip in to dark damp places where no one will see me. Can't stand the cold. Will find sunny places instinctively.

Wolf: Slightly larger than average. Fast and somewhat strong. Teeth can tear through flesh. Feared by most. Mistaken as a dog at times. I can wander openly and most won't recognize me as a wolf…._at first._Will be shot at if recognize. Going extinct.

Shark: Fast swimmer and strong. Feared by most. Capable of tearing flesh from bones. Most animals leave it be. Is easily distracted. Smells blood and instinctively tries to find the source. Going Extinct. Sensitive nose.

White Tiger: Fast runners and strong. Feared by all that are smart. Going extinct. Aren't found in wild for inbreeding in captivity. Vain in a way because of the 'white coats' are more wanted than the normal coats. Need to eat, a lot.

Black Panther: Fast runners and strong. Feared by all that are smart. Going extinct. Lean. Great climber. Natural night camouflage. Sharp teeth/claws.

Black Bear: Not fast but is strong. Feared by all that are smart. Hungry nearly all of the time. Gentle despite reputation. Curious animal. LARGE.

Fox: Slightly larger than average. Fast but not very . Not feared by many. Can be mistaken as a pet. Sly and tricky instinct.

Finally, her Fruit Bat spirit animal: Excessively large. Fast flier but not strong. Hates being in the light but can be. Nocturnal, Sight is not bad despite common misconceptions. Uses Echolocation to find food, family and anything else that it may need. Highly effective creature to be.

They are flying over water and if something happens she know at least she'll survive thanks to her shark skin. If she can't get out of the plane fast enough she can always transform into her cobra form first then slither out and after that get in to the water and transform back to human and then to Shark._'I need a dolphin one….'_

**_'No, not need, want_**.'

_'I want a dolphin one. They are fast and smart.'_

"What all animals do you have?" Evan heard someone ask and she look up my eyes landing on a woman in her early twenties standing beside the open door looking to her. Evan blinked a few times and looked around. She noticed that Fury was walking away from her. "Come on." The woman beside her said with a slight smile. "I'm Maria Hill, just call me Hill though."She introduces herself. "I have a lot to tell you and not much time to do so." She went all formal but she's nice it seems like. She's warmer than Fury was anyway.

"Just call me Evan." She told the older woman with a smile. She nodded her head and smile to Evan leading them in to this big thing. '_Where are we? Wait, are we in the air still? Oh fudgesicles! I love heights but this is creepy!'_ she can feel her mind going to the worst case scenarios. "Where are we?" She ask freaking out mentally but keeping her voice even out loud.

"Helicarrier, above the Atlantic Ocean. Don't worry we are safe here. Best minds there are put in their two cents for this thing so it's safe for us." She assured the teen and it calmed her down slightly. "Plus don't you have a bird or something like that you can change in to if something does happen?" She raised her eyebrow at the girl before her.

"Only my bat." Evan told her and then cover her mouth real fast with wide eyes. She feels so comfortable around this stranger, Hill, she just spill a secret to her that she would have told no one.

She laughed and it was a warm laugh. "Hey, it's fine." She said waving off the girl's freak out. "I read your profile. You are a mutant and also a legendary creature. Skin-walker right? Meaning each skin of an animal you have you can change in to said animal."

Evan went wide eyed again and look at her then palm face. "Thus why you asked what all animals I have?" She clarified her earlier question, Hill nodded her head.

"So what all do you have?" She asked again and Evan start to walk with her again. She led the throughout halls of nothing but labs and people running around.

"I have a lot to many to name and no offense, but I don't know you well enough for you to know my weaknesses." Evan told her with a slightly uncomfortable smile. Hill nodded her head in understanding. They lost conversation for a few minutes so finally Evan asked. "You said before you have a lot to fill me in on so what all am I going to be doing here?" She ask curiously.

She smiled nodding her head in understanding. They're getting to an area that is no windows into the rooms. "I understand." She told Evan leading her to one room placing in a code than motion the teen in. "This will be your room while you are on board. Please change in to the suit in the closet, behind you. You also need to read as much of this as you can before someone gets you in about an hour." She said handing Evan a little booklet. Evan frown slightly at it but shrug. Reading fast is a blessing at times like this. "You will mostly be working under one scientist or with a group of young adults that will be joining us soon." She answers the girl's previous question with a smile.

"Thanks." Evan told her as she look over the booklet just flipping the pages to random at first. "See you in a hour?" She ask Hill and she nodded her head.

"You will." She said leaving out of the room.

* * *

**_JD: Reviews are very loved!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**__****JD: Second of the series. Next one will be post LATER! No idea when though.**

**_Enjoy my (and Sunny's) Craziness!_**

* * *

**__****A Shift:**

**__****Classified**

_'I, Evangeline Siwili,__am in the S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ which is a flying piece of equipment from the fantasies and dreams of science geeks everywhere; i.e. the Helicarrier.'_ She didn't even know it existed much less ever think she would be in it. Looks like her days of hiding who she really is from everyone is over. Still need to stay off of normal people's radar. Street fighting is over too. '_Kind of blows, it paid well.'_

She look over her outfit three times already and still it doesn't feel right. She can't wear the boots if she may need to transform so she have to go barefoot; she had to put my hair up in a high pony-tail with the jumpsuit- which zips up in the front instead of back. Evan look to the vest and shook her head at it. '_Nope,over kill.'_

The booklet she have read twice already and it's been over an hour. No one is here yet.

_'I wonder if I started the way we came I would be able to find my own way?'_

**'Probably not. I really should wait.'**

_'But they are late.'_

**'I refuse to risk getting lost.'**

_'They said in an hour and they're late it's their fault. You don't want to be late do you?'_

**'No, but I don't know my way around yet, and I don't want to end up even later!'**

"AMELIA LYNN CARTSON!" She heard someone scream and cracked opened the door as she watched a girl with dark brown hair, almost black, and gray blue eyes run pass laughing maniacally. A man with balding brown hair, streaks of gray prominent chased after her. His skin is darker and his eyes are green, he looks to be in his forties?

"Sorry, Uncle Phil, you should have listened to Vinny!" the girl called back as she span around a few of the people walking passed. He stopped where he was and softly groaned at the girl. He turned to Evan than reality of something hit him.

"You must be, Ambrosia, come with me." He told Evan glaring off from corner of his eye to the direction the girl ran off to.

"What was that about?" She wondered amused by the girl who looks younger than her for some reason.

"Classified." He said as she follow him.

She raised my eyebrow slightly and then thought about it for a moment. "Who was she?" She asked.

He didn't even hesitate to say, "Classified."

"Who's Vinny?" She asked and he slightly turn to her but didn't fully.

He fully turned back front like her didn't say anything. "Classified." He told her and her shoulders fell.

_'What the hell? Is everything "Classified"?'_

"Who was she?" She tried again.

"Classified." He answered in a monotone voice but she can hear aggravation in the undertone of his voice.

"Oh. Then tell me who you are?" She grumbled out.

"Agent Phil Coulson." he answered without fully turning to her. "Just call me Agent Coulson." He then started to walk fast. "You are late." he said and made her run to keep up with him. Her bare feet hit the cold floor and made her want to transform in to her wolf or fox form just so she don't have to feel it as badly.

They get to where it opens up and she notice that they are in the control room. To her right is a round table and in front of her she can see Fury standing there with screens around him. They are hologram screens meaning he can see past them too not just what's playing on them. She walk over to him and notice that Agent Hill is standing not far from him and Agent Coulson stood on other side of herself. "You are late." Fury told Evan without turning around.

"Sorry sir, I was told someone was going to come and get me but no one showed till Agent Coulson." she told him walking up not far from him. "No excuses though." She remember what her Dad always told her. 'No excuses for being late.' He always hated tardiness and she find it quite annoying herself.

Fury nodded his head then motioned her to stand beside him. She walk over to where he is and look at the screens. "Wait, these are the New Mexico incident with the meteorite and supposed to be Stark technology mishap?" She ask as she saw the videos from the news and then the clips from Rising Tide. He confirm her as she look it over really. "It wasn't a meteorite or Stark Technology was it?" She ask and he nodded his head confirming her suspicion. "Tell me." She turn to him.

"It was a Norse God, the God of Thunder, Thor." He told her as he motion to the screen of the supposed Stark Technology. "That is Norse Mythology that is The Destroyer, a seemingly-invincible, metallic Golem,which was sent to kill Thor who somehow lost his powers and was unable to move his own hammer, Mjolner. When Thor was willing to sacrifice himself for the people of New Mexico Mjolner came back to him and brought back his powers. Him and the four other from Mythology fought against the Destroyer and then is the last we heard about them." He informs her.

_'I can't believe it. Well can thanks to my dad but just hard to do so. He had me take Philosophy and a mythology classes during summers from age of ten to year he disappear. Now I'm in advanced physics and biology. I also spent part of my summers with my great aunt -don't know how she is so-whom is a witch doctor and her daughter who's a healer. I learn unique things that most wouldn't even believe.' _She ramble in her own head.

"Mjolnir, whoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of... Thor." She quote what she remember from her classes with Professor Randolph. "I prefer to call it mew-mew myself."

"Where did you hear that?" Coulson ask her and she look back to him.

A slight smile form on her lips when she remember her classes back then. "My dad made me take Mythology classes, my teacher was Professor Randolph." She answer him looking back to the screen motioning to the next clip that's playing with wide eyes. "Is that...-" She lost my voice as she watch the clip play wide eye and amazed.

"Iron man." Fury finishes for her. "Also known as Tony Stark, yes." He answers her unfinished question as she watch as he blows something out of the sky. Another clip of his suit shooting out of the water, flying to a large home. She's a huge fan of his in truth.

"Wow! Iron man! He made his first suit in a frickin' cave! All the rest since have been magnificent! He's insane, but in the fun way! My kind of hero...-" She said with slight sarcasm mix with awe in her voice and she heard someone trying not to laugh. Turning around to an amused looking Fury and Coulson. She couldn't tell who it was that was trying not to laugh till she saw someone fall from the vents and bust out laughing after Coulson caught her and then drop her on her butt.

"Ouch!" She whined but still laugh then points to Evan. "I like her, Uncle, can I keep her?!" She asked begging voice very loudly. She looks a year or two younger than Evan. Something about her seems more mature then she should be though she doesn't act serious. Her black hair is little below shoulder length and her gray eyes seem to sparkle but not as much as Evan think they should. She's pretty and can tell that she gets in to a lot of trouble.

"Amelia." Fury addressed her.

"I am innocent till proven guilty!" She squeaks jumping up. He gave her a one eyed glare and she smile weakly. "I plead the fifth?" she tried. His glare just got worst and she went behind Coulson. "He stole my MP3 and I want my Elvis Presley back!" She explained as she went behind Coulson more but kept a good distance from him.

"Amelia." Coulson turn to her.

"Trade and I won't let Matushka know about what happen the other night." She grin twisted like.

'_Hell_…. _Now I want to know what happened the other night.'_

**'Curiosity killed the cat?'**

_'I'm a bat not a cat! It's like you don't even know me!'_

**'Idiot, I'm part of you!'**

_'I know but still you get our animal wrong!'_

**'Ugh!'**

_'UGH! Back at you.'_

"Leave." he said throwing a little red MP3 player in the air and the girl, Amelia, caught it with a victory smile.

She ran up to Coulson kissing his cheek real fast and then start to bounce away singing a song Evan know very well, Elvis Presley Be My Teddy Bear. "They will be in your locker." She called over her shoulder running off.

"Who was that?" Evan ask straight out. "Amelia, what is her story?" She turn to Fury who look very annoyed as did Coulson."Neeeeeevermind….." She dropped it and then shrugged. '_Their loss.'_

She went back to the screens as they played some of the Incredible Hulk who is really fascinating to her. "Who is he really?" She wonder out loud as she move the screen in zoom in on him and moved it without really thinking to another shot where it shows a human version of him and then frown slightly. "I wonder." She zoom in on that after back tracking it to where it was and then pause it. "Is that the real him before he turn in to the Hulk?" She ask pointing to the man in a hat and looking back to Fury.

He looks surprise and slightly impressed. "Bruce Banner." He answered her first question. "Yes that is him." He confirmed as she stared at the screens.

"Bruce Banner is a legend. He is one of few of the people to ever really be able to understand any radiation in the world of science and I mean actually understand it and able to explain it without completely contradicting himself." She said in amazement.

A few more hours of viewing feeds before they let her leave. She went home and fell on to her bed closing her eyes for only a few minutes. She is happy it's Friday but sad that she have work in a few hours. Turning her head to the clock as it went off and groan. She don't want to get up. She end up hitting the alarm clock turning to her side and then force herself to get up.

She took a shower and got ready for work. After that she ate an apple as she look to the clock tired. It isn't as bad as my nights all fighting but still pretty tired from staying up all night. As she finish her apple tossing the core in to the trash and walk out of the door heading to the bus stop. Once there she got on leaving her apartment behind and headed to my part time job, she's a waitress at a Cosplay Cafe, ironic right? She play as Tohru Honda, from Fruits Basket. Her other job is tonight after being cosplay waitress. She is a cook at an all-night diner, it's down the road from Stark Tower.

She got in twenty minutes early and went in to the back changing area taking out her outfit and changing quickly. The blue and white Japanese uniform hugs her slim figure and she slipped my hair into ties on each side of her head holding back my bangs that are really long already. She look over herself before putting on her black boots and check herself over again. She look okay for now; probably will be forced to put make-up on later if her other zodiac waitresses and waiters show up today.

With a yawn she stretch and then smile as she went to work. She knows dark skin like her own playing as a pale Japanese girl isn't that attractive but in her defense she lives in New York, if she know who she is and can play her character they don't really care. She went to the tables that requested for her character and she went into her Tohru charater, smile and jump some being cheerful her. Tohru hides even when she's upset normally. She hides her suffering and puts on an act for everyone up till the zodiacs take her in. It's the Dog and Mouse, Shigure and Yuki, that took her in and let them live with her. Then the Cat, Kyo, interfered and ends up living with them too. She has always wanted to be the year of the Cat but it's the cursed year and Kyo is the year of the cat Zodiac but he's born year of the dog, as was Tohru. It's one of Evan favorite Anime and not because it's similar to her own life. She like it because it distracts me and really good story.

Evan yawn again and muffle it behind her hand hoping no one notice it. She was wrong. The girl who plays as Karin Maaka, from Chibi Vampire, had notice and was shooting Evan a dirty look. "Oh, Tohru, if you are tired why not go home? We can cover your tables." She said sweetly in her chibi like voice. She's not as pretty as the first Karin Maaka. She's shorter than the other girl who looked a lot like the character really. Her hair is under a dark purple wig and she has contacts in to cover up her blue eyes. She is short and fat along with bossy and mean when no one else is looking. She does under-breath insults to everyone and unless people actually think about it they don't even notice it. Evan know the only reason she isn't fired is because she's the owner's niece. The original girl, Rachael, was fired for stealing tips when she wasn't, so this girl can get the job. She don't get it in truth.

"Don't worry, Karin, I'm just slightly tired from studying all night. Nothing to worry about _Chibi_ Karin." She empathize on Chibi to make my point which got her a glare from the shorter girl and she walked away. '_Point One for the Animal Lover! Point Zero for the Bitch Vampire!'_

Evan skip over to her table and smile sweetly closing her eyes dramatically like. "May I ask what would you like to drink?" She ask as she open my eyes to see her customers then pale slightly. Sitting at her booth is Director Fury, Agent Coulson, and the Amelia girl. Amelia looks bored to be truthful.

"Hey, you look like a dark skin version of Tohru from Fruit Basket." She stated perking up slightly then head when back down. "Uncle, One-eyed Ogre, I'm hungry." She grumbled in to the table after that.

"Yes, Miss, I am Tohru Honda. So what would you like to eat and drink?" Evan ask sweetly trying not to break character though she really want to, just can't at the moment.

"Two orders of Pancakes, eggs, and bacon. One with coffee the other chocolate milk." Coulson said which got Amelia to perk up some. Evan smile at that.

**'Apparently those two though fight a lot have a really good relationship.'**

"Just coffee." Fury told Evan and she nod walking away to give the cook the order. She brought the drinks back and made sure that the Evil Chibi wannabe Vampire or her minions weren't around.

"So what are you three doing here?" Evan ask putting her hand on her hip trying to look serious in this outfit.

"You look cute." Amelia told her and made her lose my anger for a moment smiling to the sleepy girl. "Uncle and the evil one-eyed ogre decide that they wanted to see you while at work to see how well you are out of HQ." She then added sipping her chocolate milk after taking a sip of Coulson's drink. He didn't seem phase by it in truth.

Coulson sipped at his drink and ate some of the pancakes as Fury drank his and then requested Evan to sit down with them for a few minutes. She look to the clock and sigh. "I'll be on break around ten." She told him and went back to work.

She check on them twice and besides Amelia teasing Coulson and Fury's eye patch, she didn't really see anything abnormal about them at first glance so she's not worried about people questioning why they are here. Apparently that's why they dragged along Amelia who likes Anime just she isn't a die-hard fan. She knows basics mostly. She told Evan she reads Manga when she is traveling with her dad during the summer time. Which she apparently does that a lot and a fast reader like herself!

Before Evan had her break she clean off their table got them refills and then took her break telling them that she know Amelia from school. No one question it and let her sit with them to talk. "You know you don't have to work here anymore right?" Amelia asked with a small yawn. "Isn't the Ogre paying for your stuff?" She asked as she rub her eyes trying to muffle a new yawn. "Uncle, never wake me up again." She growl out. Coulson rub his arm under his sleeve without thinking about it. He noticed Evan was looking so he stop and raise his eyebrow to her.

"She bit you." Evan stated with a smirk. She know the look he made when he rub that spot. Same look her own dad use to make when he woke her up. He looked slightly surprised she could tell that. Evan wrap her arms around Amelia lightly and smile down to her. "You know you remind me of another me." She told her and she smirked up to the older girl slightly with a crooked grin but it looks slightly force.

"How so?" She asked using Evan's shoulder as a pillow.

Evan shrug my shoulders carefully not to disturb her and look down at her. "You bit him when he woke you up, I use to do that. Probably still do but no one lives with me." she stated offhand. "You like classic music, as do I." She smirked and slightly laugh at that.

_'Looks like I got a new friend.'_

* * *

**_JD: Reviews make us update faster normally!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_JD: It's getting longer! Yey! Sunny is awesome and lots of love to her! Evan is kick ass and yes she have weaknesses so she's not Mary-Sue just knows how to defend herself and when to call it quits...normally. Ummm... I have said this a lot so far and still mean it THIS IS AN AVENGER STORY! Ultimate Time-Line but before Avengers Movie (2012) It's in late 2011 right now!  
_**

**_Soon will be the 2012 New Years chapter!_**

**_Enjoy the craziness!_**

* * *

**_A Shift:_**  
**_For Love Of Purple_**

Evan is now in blue jeans and a tee shirt with the Diner's logo on it. She has the jukebox going and it's mostly dead at the moment. Only a handful of customers are here, including Fury.

Ignoring him as best as she could she danced behind the counter with her apron folded over her shoulder. She in truth didn't know what he finds so interesting about her. She is a normal teenage girl. 'Not even I believe that but everyone else does!'

She kept cleaning the counter. Whomever was doing morning shift didn't clean up all the spilled syrup, there is always a syrup spillage. As she did a puff of blue smoke and smell of sulfur filled the room. She cough into her arm and moved it around try to get the smoke to clear out some. Once she could see she press a button that turns on the fans in the vents and circulate the bad smell and smoke out of the air.

The blue man in a trench coat looks slightly ashamed in front of her. "You forgot?" She asked with a knowing grin. He nod his head and sat down. "Usual, Sir Blue Tail, the Gorgeous?" She asked with a wide grin. His face start to turn darker into a shade of purple. "Mmm. I would love some purple Wagner right now." She whisper leaning over the counter slightly making him blush darker turning not only his face purple but his neck and blow his tee shirt.

He look up to her and she smile more but this time it was friendly rather than picking and flirting with him. "Ya, usual." He answer his thick German accent made her wiggle slightly but she turn to the window where her cook already knows he came in and started on his burgers. She had got his drink.

"You know because of you I will never forget how to make the color purple. It looks good on you. Makes your eyes pop." She lick her lips slightly forgetting that Fury was there. She doesn't even care if he is. Kurt Wagner was her first usual. None of the other waitresses would tend him because he's a mutant. "So does your tail." She said softer in a whisper and under his coat his tail twitch.

"You enjoyink joshink me?" He asked and the sparkle in his eyes left as he started on a self-pitying mentality… again.

"Kurt Wagner!" She hissed at him in a mad tone; a ferocious tone to her voice. That is one thing that will always make her blood boil. "You know as well as I do that I find you attractive and I would do just about anything you asked, if you asked it of me. Don't you start to call yourself a pity case because you are not! You are my friend." She scolded him and he looked ashamed again. She placed her hand on his chin making him look at her. Her eyes are soft now and warm. "Blue, you know that I care for you." She spoke softly and he smiled a toothy smile showing his sharp pearly white teeth.

He seemed to calm down after that. He knows she doesn't lie. It goes against her code. Since that winter night the year before, he knew her secrets. He knows she is a skin-walker. He is the one who gets her the DNA she wears as jewelry. Him and her other usual; Victor Creed. She likes him too but he is married. Figures that all the good ones are taken…. But then again she's only 16 so…

She knows Kurt doesn't have feelings for her, no more than friendship and an understanding of her situation. They support each other and go to each other when they need advice. They have bailed each other out of a lot of jams since their friendship started.

Evan moved around the counter and started to sweep up the booths, all but one, were empty. Fury was still watching her. "For the love of purple!" She groan turning to the older man who had only been drinking coffee. "Why don't you just leave?" She whined. Can't blame her, she really is being worn thin by the super spy openly stalking her.

"Friend of yours?" He motion to Kurt who was blushing darkly after hearing her phrasing choices. Fury knows she is going to defend the Blue German man.

She glanced back at the blue man and saw him purple from blushing again. "Listen here, One-Eye, that man is nothing but blue, sometimes purple, sugar and you are gonna leave him be."

He didn't say anything just took a sip of his coffee and continued watching her as she went back to work. Once her shift ended Kurt jumped up putting his hand out to her. She laughed taking his arm. Walking to the door they stop just on the outside, door still open.

She can feel something bad is going to happen. She could sense it. Then she heard it. Pushing him back in to the Diner she jumps the opposite way as a dart lands where they were into a wooden sign that had the day's specials.

She looked to Fury who was standing near an open window and narrowed her eyes. "Friend of yours?" She repeated his question from earlier. He was looking at the dart and shook his head. "Good, because they obviously have a death wish." She growled as she scanned the area.

She saw the man who shot at them and went straight to him. "Now, girly, for your own safety step aside so we can capture that monster." The man said in his deep rough voice.

"Oh, I'll step aside… When you're in the local E.R. room!" She snapped as he went to shoot her. By now she was up on him and twisted the gun out of his hand. Her knee connected with his stomach. He groaned folding over as she grip back of his neck. "This is commonly known as the Vulcan Nerve Pinch I don't know the original term, so don't ask. It's a pinch to the subclavian artery and stops blood flow and nerve responses from reaching to the brain which causes you to lose consciousness."

Kurt lean forward out of the building at the man she just knocked out and back to her. His face expressed his worry and fear for the girls' safety. She turns fast as she could to the direction his eyes were. Three more men were running at her. One had a Taser out and she smirked at the fact that he was wearing rings on his fingers and he has a fake gold necklace around his neck. She caught him twisting his arm till the Taser hit his bare arm and the nerves did the rest. With them spazzing the way they have to be by now he can't pull away from himself, that's if he wasn't wearing metal. "Idiot, you don't play with a Taser if you are wearing metal." She scoff at him and kicked the second guy in the gut. "Can't sneak up on me." She said boredly turning to him. "You are way too loud to do so." She glanced indifferently to the third person who had a gun aimed at her head. He softly pressed it to her temple as she raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you want?" She asked coldly.

He growled at her, finger twitching. "What'd you say, bitch?" He snapped.

She turn pressing her forehead to the gun with a wide grin. "You know the most common mistake with guns?" She asked amused. He gave her a confused look and she grabbed the gun pointing it up and twisting with his hand still in a way. She heard and felt his bones cracking under the presser of her twisting the gun out of his hand. "Guns are meant for distance." She said with a slightly evil smirk. She kicked him in the gut and twisted his other arm flipping him to the ground. Putting a foot on his chest she got nearly nose to nose with him. "What did you want with my Blue Tail?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

He gulps looking at her. She figured why not put a show so she move hear arms slightly as she let her cat eyes show. They are golden brown and slits that can see him better. Tiger eyes are the coolest eyes to her. He started to act scared now. "He r-robbed u-us!"

She scoffed at him. "No, he didn't." She said standing up. As she turn the guy she just kicked hard enough to knock over was standing up and starting to run at her. She sidesteps him and knees him in the gut. He stumbles and stood up straight. "Oh, come on! If you're going to send thugs at least make sure they know what they're doing…" She groans as she saw his fighting stance. "You aren't standing right, you will break your thumbs if you position your fists like that, and you'll seriously hurt your backside." She said. He went at her. With her fist right, thumb out outside of her balled up fist and slightly open but still tightly pulled in, hers hit his fist and he screamed. His thumbs were inside his fists. Sure enough he broke the one he hit her with. She kicked her foot out and knocked him over, poor stance. The last time she twisted her leg, kicking his out from under him and made him fly back and he screamed out in pain as he hit the ground. "Idiots!" She huffed as she walked back to Fury, who looks very impressed but then hid it quickly, and Kurt who was watching with a smirk. "No one messes with my Blue Tail!" She roared at the idiots who can't move; partly because they are a tad too scared to.

"Hov did zee know hov to do zat?" Kurt asked very impressed.

She point to the men behind her and smiled slightly. "How'd I know how to do that?" She asked. He nodded his head which made her smile widen. "Pa taught me, he said that no daughter of his will ever be defenseless." she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Plus he was a Star Trek fan so the nerve thing I picked up when I was little, never liked the show much but it's mostly based on facts." She laughed to herself.

Kurt looks impressed and then looked to Fury. "Go, I'll handle them." He said to the two mutants and he took out a cell phone as they walked away. Once a good distance from the Diner he wrapped his arm around her waist and her arms around his neck. She stuck her face in to the nook of his neck and breathed in before he poof to another place, he calls it bamf, closing her eyes so she won't get dizzy this time.

She scrunch up her nose trying not to smell the sulfur but this time the cool air hit her and she pull away to see the apartment not far from them. She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the road and to the steps up to her apartment. She took out her keys and turned the knob. He followed her in like he has many times before. He spends nights at her apartment when he needs to get away from the mansion. She hasn't actually been there yet but she knows Victor, Logan, Marie, and Kurt.

He went to the couch and moved the cushions till he could pop the bed out of it and she brought out sheets and covers for him. After having the couch bed set up he laid down laughing with her as she flop down beside him watching television. Both of them have their heads at the foot of the bed with television about five feet in front of them laughing at the show that's on.

Sometime after, with the television still going she fell asleep next to him and his tail instinctively wrapped around her waist as a way to protect her, he didn't notice it did as he was already half asleep. He knows she can protect herself, he has seen it first-hand many times and that night was just proof of it. That night is the first time he seen her take on more than one opponent at once.

**Bang.**

**Bang.**

**Bang.**

Groaning rolling over on to her side Evan opened her eyes and Kurt sat up straight looking ready to bamf them out any second. "Down, yummy blue." She smirked at him as he turns slightly purple glaring at her. More banging noises and she then notice it's from the door. Looking at the clock she groans. "Six in the freaking morning on Sunday!" She yells as she opens the door. "It better be a life or death situation!" She scream right in to the person's face to see its Coulson…? "What?" She growls at him still tired.

"We leave in ten minutes, get ready. Mr. Wagner, I suggest you go back to Xavier's Mansion early." He turned to the blue man who's leaning against the door frame of the living room over Evan's shoulder.

He walks over to her and she kisses his cheek. "Be safe, Blue Tail." She softly purrs at him. He nods his head kissing her forehead before walking around Coulson and bamf out of the area she can only assume heading back to the Mansion. She glares at Coulson, "I know you have a family so why are you so cold?" she asked.

"Not cold, professional." He corrected and motion in to the building. She moved out of his way and went to her room to change. Getting in to a pair of blue jeans and pulling on first shirt she grabbed. Looking down she just busted out laughing. It's an Iron Man shirt she had to annoy Marie a week to get for her. Evan got banned from that store because she didn't like way the cashier was looking at Kurt and Logan. She hit on Logan and put Kurt down so her being her had to slightly rearrange the girl's face. Logan has liked Evan ever since.

She brushed her teeth and slip on her shoes running out to Coulson who raised his eyebrow at her shirt choice but didn't say anything. They turn to the car that's waiting outside for them and within the hour they were on the Helicarrier. She had to run to get to the Observation Deck and as she did she bumped into someone knocking them down. Stopping she notice it was a tall guy about her age with dark chocolate skin and eyes looking up at her. He smiles up to her. "Dang, you are strong." He said and she shrugged her shoulder. Turn to look who was on other side of him she saw Amelia's black hair and grey-blue eyes looking at her. "Lia, you saw that?" He asked looking to Amelia.

"Yep. Hey, Evan." Amelia said to the other girl and swung a long metal object that she didn't recognize at first then it hit her, it's an electric prodder like for cows. Evan just point at it with a confuse look. Amelia twisted it in her hands and then softly hit Evan with it and it didn't bother her. She then twisted it in her hands again and a slight spark formed at the end and she stabbed it at the boy whom just got off the ground. "Luke!" She whined when he just looks to her raising his eyebrow.

He chuckled and shook his head starting to walk away. "Your uncle will be mad if we're late." He called over his shoulder to the short girl. She groaned and ran after him singing the most annoying song that she could think of at the time.

"Amelia!" Evan stopped looking at the girl. She turn real fast as did the boy, Luke, "Why are you singing, 'This is the Song that Never Ends?' Isn't that a Lamb Chop song?" Evan asked confused.

Amelia nodded her head happily. "It is and because I am trying to annoy Luke." She said motioning to the boy who now is walking off without her. She turns to see him walking away. "LUKE!" She did a high pitch whine and ran up behind him hitting him in the butt with the prodder making a few people move away from her as he laughed at her attempts.

Evan shook her head laughing walking away, thinking she might just like this Luke person. He seems nice enough. She gets to the Observation Deck and sees Fury already there waiting. She gets to where he is and watches the screen. The boy she ran in to in the hall with Amelia walks in to a room with Coulson, who is wearing a SHIELD jumpsuit now, and Amelia standing in the doorway. "Good luck, Luke!" Amelia called and then ran out the room when he threw something at her. Then she noticed it was the prodder she was messing with him with. Her laughing can be heard from the video. "Missed me, missed me now you gotta kiss me!"

"Not gonna happen!" Luke yelled at her and Coulson rolled his eyes walking away from them. The door closed and he got ready for anything.

"This exercise will gauge your efficiency against superior numbers. Disable all attackers. You have sixty seconds." Fury said to no one looking at the screen as Evan stood back looking at the same one. With that these ugly gray robots with blue one eye things came out of nowhere.

They start to come at him and he dodged them kicking and picking them up throwing them at the others. He destroyed most of them in a few hits. Evan look to the time in corner of the screen. Ten Seconds. He caught a ball thing and threw it through the bigger bots and it exploded sending them others. Fourteen seconds. He kicked the last ball hitting the others making it fly back and the others were disable. 17.5 seconds. "He's good." She said to Fury with a slight smirk. "Why did you want me to see this?" She wondered as she watched before he turn to her.

"You will be working with him and the rest of the teenagers that will be here. He is the first one of them. You will get to know him and train with him until the others get here." He said glancing from corner of his good eye to Evan.

Evan gave him a confuse look. "What about Amelia?" She asked confused about her friend.

Coulson walked in at that time and went straight up to Evan without her knowing it. "Amelia is not part of S.H.I.E.L.D. and probably never will be. She only comes on board when she has to. She stays with her god mother when not on the Helicarrier. She is also the daughter of two Agents which is why she is permitted on the Helicarrier." Coulson stated making Evan jump as she looked to the man standing behind her. She could see a look in his eyes and dropped it wondering what precisely Amelia was to him and Fury.

Being dismissed she left and went down the halls till she found Amelia sitting in front of a thick glass looking out to the clouds. "It's pretty up here." She said sitting down besides the younger girl. She didn't even move. "Are you okay?" She is starting to get worried because this normally chipper girl is being so quiet. "Amelia?" She placed her hand gently on the girl's shoulder.

"She's fine." A deep voice said and Evan turning around to see the boy earlier, Luke, standing there. "She's deep in thought; worried probably. Her mom is gone on a mission for rest of the month and her dad hasn't contacted her in a while. You won't be able to snap her out of it any time soon." He said carefully avoiding the issues of who her parents are and then he did something that surprised even Evan. He took out a watermelon shaped sucker.

Holding the sweet out to her snapped her out of her thought process and quickly took it. "Thanks, Luke." She said with a warm smile. "Tea?" She asked looking up to him with big eyes. He laughed shaking his head, she started to pout to a point where even Evan found it cute.

Evan laughed and pat the girl on the head. "C'mon." Luke said to the two girls. They both followed him as they talked.

"Got any more candy on you?" Evan finally piped up and he smiled to her reaching in to a bag that was thrown over his shoulder. Taking out a small bag of red licorice and offering it to her, she smiled taking it. "Thank you." She said sweetly to him and he laughed more.

"You two are more alike than she made you out to be." Luke said offhand between his laughing, gesturing between the two girls. Chewing on one end of the licorice Evan gave him a confused look. "Only way to get her out of a trance or calmed down after an episode is by candy, normally chocolate or for me a watermelon sucker." he explains. She nodded her head looking to Amelia who eyes got darker showing her mind is running away again. "She'll be fine." He assures Evan who only nodded her head still worrying for the younger girl.

She turned her head to the side the girl is walking on and saw her arm is linked with the boy's. He is directing her even if she's not fully present. They got to the area with all the small planes, "Paula!" Amelia called out. A girl with blond hair that's cut around the ears pulled out from under a bird. "Time for us to go home." She said with a grin.

"You okay, cousin?" this new girl who is nearly as tall as Evan walked up to her and place her hand on Amelia's shoulder.

The smaller girl nods her head. "Yeah, Pepper will be mad if we are late for dinner and still got to get Vinny." The taller blond with eyes that looks so familiar just nod her head and motion to the plane she was working on. "Thunder's ready for us?"

"Yep." She popped the 'p' sound and smiled as the girl walked straight in without question. She tapped a small ear piece in her ear and spoke out loud. "Hey, Nick, we're gonna need the hanger to open up. Amelia and I are leaving." The girl spoke clearly. The voice on other end spoke then she smiled. "Aye, sir." with that she turn to Evan and Luke. "You, better show up for family night, Saturday, no arguing." She said pointing to Luke then turn to Evan. "You must be Evan, welcome to the family. I am Paula Coulson."

"Coulson as in related to Agent Coulson?" Evan asked slightly dumbfounded.

"He's my cousin." She explained and started to walked off. "I am not an Agent just a mechanic. Call me Paula." She said waving. "Luke, explain to her everything that's going on with Family Night and DO NOT BE LATE!"

Evan blinked a few times then look up to Luke. "And that was Agent Coulson's cousin?" She asked slightly startled.

"Yeah, you will get used to her just give it time." He laughed walking away. Evan followed him as they walked. "So I have super strength and bulletproof skin what is your talents?" He asked her as they walked.

She smile up to him feeling comfortable enough to say. "I'm a skin-walker."

He stopped walking and turned to her. "A what?"

She just busted out laughing. "If I have the skin or DNA of an animal on me I can change in to that animal. Well, all but a bat. I have a Fruit Bat spirit animal so I can change in to it any time I want, but it doesn't always happen when I want it to." She explained.

He nodded his head and thinks about it. "What all animals do you have on you?" He wonder and she laughed more.

He gave her a strange look then she explained. "I don't tell people my weaknesses and if you know all the animals I can change in to at the moment then you know my weaknesses." Glancing around she stopped in thought for a moment. He stopped too as she seem to be lost in thought. "What did Paula mean?" She asked completely serious.

"Oh, she works for Tony Stark and Pepper Potts along with on call for S.H.I.E.L.D. as a mechanic if anything happens to one of the birds. That was a Stark Bird you saw out there but customized to fit her and Amelia." He explained as they start to walk again and stopped inside a room that she didn't recognize but seem similar to the bedroom she had been given on the Helicarrier. He flopped down on the bed as she sat on in the desk chair. "She helps Pepper host a night once a month that they call Family night. Everyone that they count as family is supposed to go. Amelia says I am like a brother she's never had and Paula agrees."

Evan nodded her head but still seems confused. "Why am I invited? Neither of them really knows me." She said carefully.

He smiled widely this time. "Amelia and Agent Coulson are the reason you are invited." He answer as he lost himself in thought.

* * *

_**JD: Reviews make us post faster!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sunny: HEEEEYYY! SUNNY HERE! Or Sunstar, or whatever, I'm the co-writer, OK?! JD put me in charge of updating today so yeah... Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far, and I hope ya'll like what JD and I (but mostly JD) have been working on! We get to meet people in this chapter! And see why some people shouldn't be given Caffeine! See ya next week! **_

* * *

_**A Shift:**_

_**COFFEE!**_

A few days passed and after school every day Evan is found on the Helicarrier with Luke. They train together and teach each other hand to hand that they learned. "Ha," Evan laughed out. "Try to hold your arm up just slightly more and move your wrist to be straight. If you have it tilt like that they can break your wrist or you can pop it out of place." She said as she got up from the bad punch that was able to knock her off her feet.

He did as she said and smile as he threw another punch, not as hard, that worked just as good. "Thanks, how you know so much about fighting?" He asked as she unwrapped her hands and pulled her hair down from its high pony-tail.

She didn't turn to him or really look like she was going to answered till she turns to face him fully. She looks sad like she didn't want to answer. With a deep breath she did. "My dad. He was an ex-boxer. He trained me in boxing then had friends of his train me in any other fighting that I could learn."

He could read it not only in her body language but voice. Her story isn't finished. "What happen to him?"

Her voice was low but he still could hear her when she spoke. "He is believed to be dead. Hunting accident." She refuses to hide her past. She will never live a lie.

"Was he like you?" Amelia asked flipping upside down from the vent above them making Evan jumped looking at the girl confused.

Evan looked to Luke who doesn't look surprised. "Did you know she was there?" She asked still startled.

He glances to Amelia then back to Evan. "Nope, she likes to crawl in vents when someone is on board that she isn't supposed to be around. Top secret stuff, starting with her existence. She is a risk not only to her parents but to SHIELD itself." Luke explained.

Evan stopped thinking about it for a moment. "So someone is on board that's normally not? Also, Amelia, why didn't you hide when I was on board for the first time?"

The dark hair girl looked to the tall boy and he start to laugh before he helped her down. "Uncle Phil said you wouldn't betray SHIELD 'cause they are normally the good guys." She answered shrugging her shoulders. "Uncle Phil also said that a loose cannon, more so than my Dad, is on the 'Carrier so I am to be invisible the whole time on for unknown amount of time."

With a slight groan and a raise eyebrow she had to ask. "Normally the good guys?"

Amelia shot the taller girl a mischievous smirk. "Shh, that's top secret."

"You are not part of SHIELD how do you know?" Evan wonders out loud.

Amelia and Luke shared a look which Evan already can figure out that they know each other's pasts and secrets. "Don't." Luke demand.

Amelia smirk became a grin as she turned to Evan. "Uncle Phil's tablet has very good protection but unless you are lucky few he trusts he have it activated. I lived with him since I was nine so even when it is activated I know passwords and how to turn them off." She answered.

"Amelia!" Luke groaned covering his face slightly with his hands.

Amelia dark gray-blue eyes land on Luke. "She's a friend and wouldn't get me in trouble."

He shook his head at her. "Not the point. You shouldn't tell people that."

"No secrets policy. Secrets means you are hiding something and lying which is bad." She counted.

"Another Paula philosophy?" He asked and Amelia nod. He rolled his dark chocolate eyes.

Evan looked between them and is confused but decided to drop it. "So who is on board?" She finally asked.

Amelia stopped moving for a second glancing from corner of her eye, something that didn't go unnoticed by Evan. "His name is Deadpool." Luke looked like he's about to break something second the name came out of Amelia's mouth. "Not same one, Luke. This one is younger and there is a chance that it is no relations to him!" Amelia said in a panic.

Evan seems more confused. "Who is this Deadpool person?" She flat out asking knowing both Amelia and Luke would tell her.

Luke hesitated but then told her. "He is an experiment from a long time ago. Immortal from his DNA and ruthless. He kills for fun and is unstoppable." Evan looked to him confused. "There was a rumor a few years back he had kids our age but never proven. That's like an urban myth dealing with mutants."

"Kind of like the death of Myra Creed." Amelia piped up.

"Myra Creed?" Evan is really confused now. "Wait Creed as the politician that's against mutants?" She asked. "It was all over the news when I was little, he believed his daughter was kidnapped by mutants and also believed to be dead." She added off hand after she realizes where she knew name Creed from.

Amelia nodded then looked to Luke. "Closed case okay to say?" She asked the boy who shrugged his shoulders.

"Myra Creed was a mutant. Really rare kind too, feral. What everyone found interesting is she isn't feline or canine but lizard. She can change her body to match what was around her. She wasn't kidnapped but ran away and changed her name."

Evan leaned against the wall as she looks between the two. "Wait that means that the politician that's against mutants has Mutant DNA because the gene is only passed by down by the father." She said in thought. "Also means three out of four of his kids would be mutants."

Amelia nods her head. "Yeah." She agreed. "I better get back to hiding so," she turned to Luke. "Boost?" She asked sweetly. Luke cuffed his fingers together as a step and she ran jumping in to it. With a good push up she grab hold of the vent and pulled herself up. "See you soon." She said as the vent closed and Evan is pretty sure the girl is gone.

The two teenagers looked to each other then start to walk out of the training room. "Evan, you and Luke are needed by Fury." Agent Coulson said coming up to them. Evan looked to Coulson and he did a quick scan around.

"Don't worry sir, Agent Barton is in control." Luke said like it was no big thing making Evan confuse as she followed him.

"Agent Barton?" She asked in a low tone so no one can over hear her.

He smirks down to her. "I keep forgetting you aren't used to how things are run when it comes to Lia. She isn't supposed to be here, much less existing, she needs to stay hidden so whenever someone is here that shouldn't be, that's what she does. She was trained not to fight. She was train to be able to move around with no one be able to see her unless they know her well enough. I can sometimes, I am sure she will appear out of the vents sooner or later."

About half of an hour a shorter woman walked up to Evan as she went over the information again. "Ugh, this is so annoying." She grumbles as Luke look up from his own kindle.

"Ma'am, Coffee?" a thick accent that most would probably mistake as German asked. Evan was around Kurt enough to know that's not German, Russian maybe but not German.

Evan nod without looking up and went back to work. "Yes, please." Luke went out and kicked her, barely touching her and she look up at him and hiss out. "What?" He motion to the woman who just place a coffee mug in front of her. Evan looked up and saw a black baseball cap, nothing on it, pulled over a girl's head. The SHIELD mandatory, screw mandatory regulations, on and the strangest gray-blue eyes looking at her. "Amelia?" She said in a hush tone.

"Nay, me Agent Romanova." She said with a wink and starts to walk off. "I sink I maybe seek. Vest I go!" She said starting to walk off.

"West? What's on the west area of the ship?" Evan asked Luke who was back to working. He smirks and looks up. Taking a sip of her coffee she realized what the girl was talking about. "She wants to meet us in the labs later." She laugh and Luke nod his head confirming her thought.

After they finished paperwork Evan had to watch a boy who sounds roughly their age, maybe older, in the training room. He was fighting the same robots that Evan saw Luke fighting a few days ago. "Seventeen seconds, he put your record to shame." Evan said up to Luke. "You had seventeen and half seconds." She laughs when he crosses his arms.

"I blame our little spy." He grumble and she laugh more at that.

After the boy in the red and black strange outfit left Evan and Luke start to walk to the Lab areas of the Helicarrier. Amelia sat on a desk of a man moving around her. His brown hair and gray brown eyes as he walk around her. "Now, Lia, what is the solution?" He asked as he kept walking looking at a pad a block in Amelia's lap.

She looks down to it. "That Andy needs a babysitter?" She asked with a grin when the man groaned. "Okay, okay. Android Project needs something to make it stabilizes and neutralize the threat of it losing control?" She asked and the man nods his head. "So what's our plan, Doc?"

"Hey, Doctor Conner's, this is our friend Evan." Luke said motioning to Evan who looked at the man in the white lab coat and then back to Luke. "Evan this is Doctors Curtis Connors. He works for SHIELD and also tutored Lia before she went to school."

"He taught me the basics; apparently I am a fast learner." Amelia said with a shrug.

"If your mother wouldn't kill me I would ask for blood sample to test my theory." Connors said as he looked to Amelia. She smirks and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "So you are the Ambrosia I heard about. Doesn't that mean Immortal?" He asked as he looks to Evan.

Evan stuck out her hand to him. "It does. On the streets they think I am or something." She replied.

"You are bloody wicked from what I heard, mate." Amelia said in a nearly perfect British accent.

Evan places her hands on her hips as she looked over Amelia. The gray block in her hands she plays with. "How many fake accents do you know?" She asked as she saw the girl stopped confused for a moment. "Amelia?"

"Define what you mean by fake." She stated as she place the block down and picked up something else. "Can I keep this, Doc?"

Without even turning around he answered her. "No." he said flatly as he went back to work. "Lia, back to your assignments." He said as he was writing something down on a clipboard.

"Ugh!" She groans as she lean back on the table. "Doc, I already graduated high school and Tony has me in online college so I can work from home. Plus I also get to work with him." She watched him as Evan sat down beside her. Amelia notice that the girl was bouncing in her seat. "None of my accents are fake, other than my British one. My mom taught me Russian and she is Russian, my Aunt Melinda taught me how to fake British accent and also some Chinese. She wanted to teach me more but my mom made her stop there. Uncle Phil taught me some, not much, Spanish. Dad taught me how to shoot." She named off not really thinking about it.

"Finish what Clint taught you." Luke said as he went around and starts to write on something.

With a groan and sticking her tongue out at Luke she finished. "He taught me how to shoot a bow, also taught me how to shoot most guns." She finished throwing a rag at him. "Doc, where is my prodder?" She asked as she starts to look around the room.

The man didn't even hesitate. "Top shelf, don't hurt yourself."

Evan blinked a few times as the girl jumped off the table and went to where the man said and got the prodder. She went up to Luke and started to poke him with it after it start to spark at the tip of it. "Seriously, Lia?" Luke groans as he pushes it away from him and Amelia followed him. "Amelia, stop." He said aggravated. She stopped and got nose to nose with the taller boy. "What is it you want?" he asked normally.

She blinks a few times and looks up to him with big eyes. "Think you can come in late Saturday so Paula won't be on my case the whole time?" She asked sweetly.

He shook his head thinking about it. "Yeah, Evan and I would be late." He said and Evan shot up looking at him.

"I won't be late. I don't do late." She declared at him.

Amelia ran to her hugging her. "Thank you."

"I don't do late!" She yelled after the girl as she ran off.

Amelia turns around and grabs two cups of what looks like coffee and hands one to Evan. "You are the best. Thank you so much."

"She's not listening to me is she?" Evan asked looking to Luke who's laughing over the whole situation. "Fine!"

Amelia smiled as she skipped away. "I'm going to get Paula so we can head home. Don't forget to be a little late Saturday!" She said walking backwards and pointing the prodder at them as she did. "See you two later!"

"You know you never did answer her earlier." Luke said as he lean against the table that Evan is currently sitting on sipping her new cup of coffee.

She stops and looked to him. "Which was?" She asked wondering what he means. She was still bouncing and it picked up when she started to sip her coffee.

He looked over his shoulder to her. "Was your dad like you? Have your gifts and what not?" He asked Amelia's earlier question.

"He was, just not a bat. He was a fox." she answered with a slight forced smile. Then she started to giggle. "Foxy." she laughs out as if it was the funniest thing she ever heard of. "FOXY!" She screamed and then looked to Luke who had an eyebrow raised at her.

"I think you are done with the coffee. No more for you." He said reaching for the cup but got his hand slapped hard.

She jumped up and starts to jump around holding the cup close to her but careful not to burn herself. "Mine! My precious!" She screamed as she moved away from him. Connor place his pad down and watched as Luke tried to control her, failing miserably.

"Evan, the coffee is making you act weird, just hand it to Me." he said calmly.

"Luke, is that a wise idea?" He asked as the girl got away from Luke and tripped over her own two feet and coffee got over her and she looked like she was about to cry.

"M-my coffee! NOOOO! YOU WERE TOO YOUNG!" She sobbed, pounding the ground like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"You're fine Evan, it's just coffee, there's always more..." He stopped when he noticed the creepy smile adorning her face.

"More coffee...?" She was grinning like the Cheshire cat, "MORE! MORE MORE!" She chanted, leaping up and out of Luke's reach. Literally, bouncing off the walls -and furniture- in her excitement. "Luke! LUUUUUUUKE! LUKE WARM! I'M HUNGRY?! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE KINDA HOT! I BET THAT THAT ONE GIRL FROM THE TRIBE WOULD LIKE YOU! WHATS HER NAME? I CANT REMEMBER HER NAME! SHE LIKES BIG DUDES THOUGH! I SHOULD HOOK YOU UP! YOU'RE FUN! FUUUUUUUUN LUKE! "After a moment she seemed to calm down some. "Can we go buy a chinchilla? I want a chinchilla! Or a hedgehog! They're so cute and we could dye it blue and name it sonic wouldn't that be awesome?!"

"Um, Connor's?" He turned to the adult who looks amused.

"Know what? I think Amelia left some clothes in the back area; let me see if we have anything that will fit her." He said walking away letting Luke handle the hyperactive girl who's now start to randomly say 'fun facts' as she called them.

Evan then falls to the ground and start to crawl till she gets to the cabinets where Connor usually keeps Amelia's stuff, but was taken out earlier. The tall girl crawls in to them and curls up falling asleep. "Connors!" Luke called for the doctor who came out and saw the girl asleep. "I didn't think someone her height could ball up that small." he stated with his head tilt trying to see how she is fitting in to the small cabinet like she is. She looks comfortable.

"That should be physically impossible." Connor admitted trying to figure it out as well.

"Not another one!"

* * *

The next day was Friday a school day, and Evan sat in class tapping her pencil against the desk as she waited for the bell to ring. When it did, she jumped up and ran out the door. As she did she saw a boy about her age with bright blond hair and green eyes, wearing a blue and white letterman jacket. The letter M in red on the left of the jacket, above the heart. "Locker Knocker Time!" he shouts punching the lockers heading to where a scrawny boy with brown hair stood looking at the bigger boy wide eyed.

Evan felt sorry for the smaller one and walked forward placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Can you walk with me today, Flash?" She asked sweetly motioning to the opposite direction.

He pouts at the girl and in a high whine. "But Evan I wanna Locker Knocker pathetic Parker!"

With a sigh she shook her head. "No Flash, remember what the councilor said?" She asked as she looks forward to where the boy is and motions him to leave. "Now wave goodbye to Puny Parker." She said nicely to him. Flash did as said and waved goodbye to the boy as Parker took the hint and ran the opposite direction.

Flash walked with Evan to the end of the street. "Can we get something to eat? I haven't seen you all week and you know." He grumbles the last part making Evan wrap her arm around his shoulder. He smiles to her. "Where have you been?" He wonders out loud.

"Here and there." she told him. 'In a big tin-tan flying over the ocean fighting a guy with skin tougher than anything else I have ever seen.' She thought in her head.

She looks over her shoulder as they enter the Diner she works in and sat down at their normal table. "You've been hanging out with those freaks again having you?" He asks with a frown.

She groans and shook her head. "They aren't freaks. Gifted yes but not freaks. Flash, we talked about this before." She said slightly aggravated at him now. He rolls his eyes as the waitress of the day walk to them with their normal drinks and set them down in front of them. "Same as normal and I'll pay." She said glancing to her friend that didn't fight her about it.

Flash start to sip his drink looking at the tension that left his friend, one of few that are real. She looked up from sipping her own drink and smiled as he talked about sports. She laugh and he talked and over dramatic things. Somehow they went from sports to Spider Man. "I am serious; I want to meet him so I can get him to autograph my Spider Man shirt!" He said dramatically.

"You my good friend, is obsessed." She laughs as they talked.

He shrugged his shoulders as they finished their food. "You know I also missed watching Ambrosia fight. When do you think that's going to happen again?" He asked as he finishes his drink after his food.

She looked down to her drink stirring it with her straw. "Probably not for a while. Thinking about retiring my cape and gloves." She admitted. He looked shocked and about to protest but she put her hand up stopping him. "Hey, I have college to get ready for and I still want to pay for mom but I can't do either if I am bloody and beaten to death on side of road. I have to retired." She reasoned. He sighs and nods his head.

Looking to the clock she sighs this time. "Time disappear to who knows where again?" He asked gloomily.

"Yeah, busy all weekend." She admitted. She had already schedule this weekend off with her other jobs.

They left and Evan got in to place to be picked up. Once on the Helicarrier she went to where Fury is. "You are late."

Rolling her eyes she looked at the screens as a white tiger costume attacked head on the robots. "Told you I would be today so I am not." She replied as the white tiger girl beat them all in the time limit but Evan didn't pay attention to it. "Newest member of your teen project?" She wonders out loud.

"Yes. She goes by White Tiger. Only other girl that will be in it besides you." He answered simply as he watched everything on the screens.

Evan start to walk off by a person walking pass with a mug of coffee stopped her. The black baseball cap and no visible hair. The person looks shorter than Amelia but the face when looked up to give Evan a good view is Amelia. Evan took the cup and walked to meet the only other girl in the group, unknown to others of Amelia.

Before Evan was out of ear shot. "Miss Romanova, we need to speak." Fury said and Evan already knew that was a name Amelia goes by, though she doesn't know why.

When she got to the room where Luke and the girl is she stuck out her hand. "Name's Evan." She said with warm smile.

The girl smiled behind the white tiger mask. "Just call me White Tiger for now." She replies taking Evan's hand. "Nice to know another feline is on the team."

"Not feline, Skin-Walker." She said as their hands pulled apart from the greeting.

* * *

_**SPEAKING PURELY AS AN AUTHOR... REVIEWS MAKE US TYPE FASTER AND WANT TO GIVE YOU INTERNET COOKIES! I CAN ALREADY FEEL THE IDEA'S BUBBLING TO THE SURFACE! ENCOURAGE OUR CREATIVITY, DUDES AND DUDETTES! OH! And Happy Earth day!**_

_**~Sunny**_


	5. Chapter 5

**SUNNY: HEY! THANKS FOR READING! I'M UPDATING ON JD'S BEHALF AGAIN, THOUGH I WOULD LIKE TO SAY I TAKE PRIDE IN HAVING HELPED WRITE OUT A LOT MORE OF THIS CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! MECHIES UNIVERSE AND ALL CHARACTERS OR PLOTS ASSOCIATED TO IT BELONGS TO THE ASSORTED MECHIES! WE DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED THAT OBVIOUSLY ISN'T OURS! (Except McDonalds, I have a 15 year old piece of stock invested in McDonalds that i got for a birthday present so :P) READ AND REVIEW MECHIE U. FANS!**

**Evan: I was part of one of the other stories in Mechies Uni! They had me as a kid! So awesome! And i was adorable!**

* * *

**A Shift: Chibi Evil and Sidekick**

**Thursday**

School sucks. It always sucks but today more than normal for Evan. The kid she got paired with for a joint project in science keeps trying to talk her in to putting two wrong chemicals together to make the project. The thing with what he is saying though, he's wrong, it would make a gas that would stink up the whole classroom and probably school. If he did that she is positive that she will have failed this experiment. She NEVER fails.

She groans leaning back in her seat looking behind her to Flash who was giving his partner a hard time. Well harder than normal because his partner ended up being Peter Parker. "Runt, need me to squish him?" She asked Parker and he shot her a look. Flash laughed straight out for that.

He then hit Parker upside the head. "She called you Runt, Puny Parker!" He laughed out.

Evan rolled her eyes at her way to tough friend. "Flash, cool it." She said with amusement.

He crossed his arms at her with a pout. "But, V, he's so nerdy!" He whined like a three year old which made Evan smirk turning forward.

She slapped her partner's hand again then raised her hand in the air. "Mr. Shou, can Parker and I change partners? I think mine wants to make a stink bomb." She said trying to get rid of this idiot that isn't listening to her.

"I would like that!" Parker and Flash both said at the same time. The teacher waved his hand at them not really caring. Evan does the score arm thing at the same time as Flash, both high-fiving each other at the same time.

Flash pushed the idiot out of the seat beside Evan and sat down with a wide grin. "Half day today, what's your after school plans?" He asked as she motion to the thing that she needs and he passes it to her.

She carefully poured it in while thinking. "I have work right after school then I'll be home asleep." She said as she went back to measuring everything.

At the end of class boredom over taken her again. She then started to hum something and Flash pokes her arm. "What you humming?" he asked as she open her eyes at him and smirks bigger.

"If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea" She started to sing. Her voice sounds normal as of right now, maybe slightly off key but no one would notice if it was. "I'll sail the world to find you." She said wrapping her arms around one of his and resting her head on his shoulder.

He then looks slightly upset but then smirks as he started singing, way off key, with her. "If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see," He rested his head on top of hers and poked her side making her jump with a squeak. "I'll be the light to guide you."

She started to snicker but stops so she can get back to singing. "Find out what we're made of," She sang as her 'off key' isn't really off key but her accent is changing, only slightly. "When we are called to help our friends in need." She sang and her accent sounds more Spanish now. "You can count on me like one, two, three~... I'll be there." She sang putting her hands on his chin to make him look at her in the eyes and she smirk bigger as she jumped up and ran behind him wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "And I know when I need it I can count on you like four, three, two. You'll be there. Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah." She kept singing hugging him from behind. About then the bell rang.

Evan went back to her spot picking up her bag as Flash laugh at the whole thing with her. "Weird." They heard Parker said as he walked pass. She has a feeling he was talking about her. Flash looks ready to beat the boy but she place her hand on his arm and shook her head. He crossed his arm and scowled in Parker's direction as he left.

They walked out together and stopped by their lockers. "See you tomorrow, Flash!" She called over her shoulder to his direction and he waved at her walking backwards.

She went out to the Diner and then there waiting for her is Coulson. He open the car door and she got in. "Good day at school?" he asked as he drove down the road.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Boring like normal." She said as she looked out the window and watched everything pass them. As they got to the place where the quinjets are. They got on and went straight to the Helicarrier. On board there was a boy that she didn't recognize. He spotted her and started to walk after her. "Who are you?" She asked annoyed already.

He scoffs at her. "I am your leader." He said in a matter of fact voice. She stops and turns around and shot him the darkest look she could. "Never mind." He said backing up as she turned back around and started to walk away. "So what's your name?" He asked in a flirty voice.

She shot him a confused look and roll her eyes keep walking away. She then saw Luke talking with White Tiger as White Tiger read a book. "Luke!" She screamed happy to see him and runs him to him using him as a shield from the weird boy who won't stop following her.

"Nova, she isn't one to mess with." Luke warned as he saw the look that pass Evan's face when Nova flew over Luke and land behind her.

She jump behind Tiger and ducks Nova cross his arms and his yellow bucket helmet seems to shake some as he did. "Why are you hiding?" He asked as Evan tried to keep White Tiger between him and herself.

"Attack, Kitty!" She screamed pushing White Tiger forward and Nova moved out of the girl's way making Luke have to catch her.

"Seriously!?" White Tiger said as the girl avoided the weird boy again. He grabbed hold of her wrist.

Luke looked down to the small girl in White Tiger outfit. "Let's go before this gets messy." He said just as Evan punches the boy in the yellow bucket helmet. She ends up punching his mouth for it being the only thing visible under the helmet but still punched him. Luke bust out laughing as the boy then had to clean up the blood. "Told you so." He kept laughing. White Tiger looked like she was about to say something but didn't and let it be.

Evan stood up straight and started to walk away as she did with a wide smile. "Where are you going?" White Tiger asked as she kept walking.

She glanced over her shoulder to White Tiger and Luke. "Talk to Fury!" She said over her shoulder and her smile from punching the guy went away.

She went straight where Fury normally is and stood by him. He didn't even glance to her. "He's going to be part of the program." He answered her without her answering.

She scowled at the thought of working with him. "But he's so...-" she had to think of the right word. "Obnoxious." She finally decided on.

He didn't even look at her or anything. "He is part of the program."

She slightly groans. "Fine, is what he said is true? He is the 'team leader' when we aren't even a team, yet, we are a group in a program." She pointed out and Fury lip twitch upward. 'Was that part of my imagination or did he just fight back a smirk?'

"He's not the leader." He said walking away as to say 'end of the subject.' She rolled her eyes and walk back to where the others are.

Once there she bounced and sat on the table as White Tiger read from her book, Nova played what looked like video games. Luke is asleep... 'How is he asleep?' Evan got up and softly nudged him, he didn't budge. "Luke!" She screamed in his ear, didn't work. She groans and flops down sitting on his stomach and looked around to the other two who are giving her strange looks. "I'm bored and only person that would want to do something with me is him!" She said in her case.

White Tiger went back to reading. "You know, if you are bored why don't you read or study?" She asked.

Evan had to fight back rolling her eyes at the girl. "I know most of my books by heart by now." She said as Nova, the yellow bucket head, jumped up and went to her. "I am not playing video games with you unless you want a busted lip." She said in an emotionless tone; the game would be tempting but not worth the effort of holding herself back from killing the boy. "I wonder what Lia is doing." She sighs as she leans back to the couch still sitting on top of Luke who is snoring away.

Right then the lights starts to flicker, not in a normal pattern but like a beat. Each time it went dark it was a beat from a song. What song was it? The light stop flickering and she started to hum. "Suspicious Minds." She whispered as she looked to the lights which are under the vents. Smiling up at the vent she busted out laughing making the two that don't know Amelia give her the most confuse look.

"She's a sneaky one." Luke said in a sleepy voice but to the others it sounded like he was sleep talking, Evan knew he was awake.

"Elvis Presley is a good code." she whispered to Luke where the others couldn't hear. He smirked with his eyes still closed.

"Wait till she makes you watch G.I. Blues with her." He whisper back opening one eye and she could see the mischief in them.

Evan sat up and started to knock on the table a fast beat. It went from her knuckles to her palm and she kept up the beat of the song. "What beat are you doing?" White Tiger asked confused as she looked from her book.

"Sorry I have Hound Dog by Elvis Presley stuck in my head." She laughed.

With her laugh another laugh happen but it was fading away like someone was laughing going down the hall, but it was above them. Nova and White Tiger jumped looking up. "Oh, ignore that, it's our ghost." Luke said then went straight back to sleep.

Friday

Evan was tackle to the ground and automatically kicked her feet up hitting the guy in the gut. Twisting around above her is no other than, Flash. "Why?" She asked as he rolled off of her clutching his gut area. "Serves you right, you know better than to sneak up on me!" She groans as she got up and dusted herself off then look down to him. She does feel guilty but he does know better than to do that.

He collected himself than glared at Evan. "You didn't have to do that." He said crossing his big arms over his chest.

She mimicked him and stood up as tall as she could to be eye level as him. "Did to. You do not sneak up on me or tackle me!" She fussed at him.

"Only I am brave enough to do that to you!" He raised his voice but not yelling yet.

She uncrossed her arms and put her fists on her hips. He noticed the movement and knew if he didn't stop arguing she would hit him. "Bad day?" He guessed in normal tone.

She nodded her head and took out a piece of paper. "Got this when I came in to school today." She told him handing it over.

"Evan, I was called out on mission for a while. My apologies, I will miss our weekly. Yours, Blue Tail." He read out loud.

Flash handed the little letter back so she could put it away and place it back in her bag. She then started to walk off. "I am working Cafe today." She told him as she start to walk.

"The miniature girl working with you?" He asked keeping up with her long strides. Nodding her head he made a gagging sound. "She isn't cute or nice. How she get that job?" He wondered as they walked.

Evan roll her eyes at his attempts to make her at the moment not worry about Kurt. "Because of that she was promoted to assistant manager." Evan said as she walked. "She does cashier work and paperwork. The only people she deals with now are employees and people who complain." He nodded his head as they kept walking. The city bus picked both of them up.

It's Friday meaning Flash has nothing to do. Practice is canceled still end of the month for the other stuff going on. School fairs and such. Normally they wouldn't cancel any of the practices but the football/track field has tents on it, baseball field is too small for football teams or all the tents. The gym is covered with booths everywhere.

Instead of going home to his lonely home he is going to sit in his booth at the cafe with some good food, warm drink, and hot girls waiting him. He gets discounts for his food for having school ID so he uses that as an advantage. Plus Evan thinks he likes to keep an eye on her. He doesn't trust the creeps that go in there and try to get one of the girls to leave with them.

She goes straight in to the back and changes in to her Anime outfit. "You are late." A screechy voice said.

Without turning around Evan finish getting ready and was adding basic make. "No, school just let out." She said as she finished with her lip gloss.

The girl scoffs behind her getting way to close to Evan for comfort. "You were supposed to work morning shift not afternoon." She said slowly like speaking to a child.

Evan softly closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She then reach in to her backpack and took out her cellphone calling the owner and manager. Two rings and they picked up. "Raimen."

"Hey Mr. Raimen, its Evan at the cafe. I was wondering did you change my schedule from afternoon to morning." She asked trying to not sound pissed off.

A moment pass as he spoke to his wife and brother then spoke again on the phone. "My niece said you had no school. We do have morning customers that want you as waitress." He informed her.

"Sir, no disrespect intended but I had school this morning and I never said I didn't have school. Last time I even mention about school to anyone for my schedule was to you and I told you today I got off at lunch."

"Oh she must have misunderstood I am sure." He said and then she heard someone else took the phone.

"Evan?" A woman spoke clearly with a slight, hardly noticeable Cuban accent.

"Si." She answered.

Evan can hear her take a deep breath. "Usted no tiene que preocuparse. He cambiado el horario cuando vi que ella te puso cuando estaba en la escuela. Sé el pequeño maligno se supone que es mi sobrina también, pero tú eres mi ahijada que no podía dejar que ella haga eso. Usted no está en problemas o va a tener problemas en absoluto. Simplemente tratar de evitarla en la actualidad. Maggie era turno de la mañana de hoy, asegúrese de que se vaya antes de llegar a sus mesas. Te quiero, niña." She said in Spanish perfectly with one breath. (You do not need to worry. I changed the schedule when I saw she put you on when you were at school. I know the little evil one is supposed to be my niece too but you are my goddaughter I couldn't let her do that to you. You are not in trouble or going to get in trouble at all. Just try to avoid her today. Maggie was morning shift today, make sure she leaves before you get her tables. I love you, baby girl.)

"Yo también te quiero." She hangs up and put her cellphone in to her apron pocket before smiling to the girl. "I am fine, they understand." She said calmly to the short girl. With that she walked away. (Love you too.)

The short girl smiled a twisted smile. Evan didn't take time to really notice just walked away. She left to find Maggie and make sure the mother-to-be went home and not stressing over stupid table stuff. She found the dark skin girl as she balance three plates in one hand and a tray full of drinks in the other. Her belly is showing now as she walks. Evan easily walked up to her took two of the plates and left the drinks knowing she'll drop them. "You know, the Diner always needs more waitresses. It's an easy and less stressed job." She told the woman who place the tray down passing out the drinks to one table and placing the first plate of food in front of another customer.

Before answering she took the other two plates from Evan and passed them out. "Nope. I like it here, even if Chibi is an-... ugh." She said as she flips the tray over and catching it before handing it to Evan. "Plus, I'm only working till my baby is born. I'm retiring and going to be a stay at home mom, till he's older anyway." She laughed rubbing her belly.

Evan went wide-eyed. "It's a boy?" She asked happily.

The darker skin one laugh shaking her head. "No, I don't want to know what it is yet. I just have a feeling it's a boy." She said as she squeaked then took Evan's hand placing it over her belly just as the baby kicked again. Evan smile warmly as the baby was hyperactive today. "You are taking over my tables?" She asked as she moved around the table and smiled warmly to the teenager.

Evan nodded her head. "Yeah I am."

The woman moved her apron off then took the towel from her shoulder placing it over Evan's. "Good luck. See you later, Hunny!" She said happily kissing Evan's cheek as she walked out.

"Maggie, where are you going?" The evil shrimp asked as she came from the back and walked straight up to the pregnant woman. "You aren't off till five tonight." She scolded the woman.

"I only work part time. I can't work that long." The woman said coolly not even affected by the little witch's trying to make her quit, again.

"Well we need you here." She said.

Evan raised her eyebrow looking at the three tables. "No we don't. Three tables aren't that bad." Evan spoke up for the pregnant woman. The girl shot Evan a dirty look. Evan raised an eyebrow. "We got a big order in." She snapped and then growl at Evan. "You want to be fired?" She asked the girl.

"Listen here you, twat, you do not speak to Evan like that. She has worked here long before you as have I. We know this place like back of our hands and all its usual customers, none of which likes you by the way. They come here for Evan and me. None of the others talk to them and actually make contacts with them. None of them are friendly enough to make them usual." Maggie snapped.

The girl got all defensive. "Fine, you are fired. Evan, get back to work before it's your ass too." She snapped at the pregnant woman and Evan.

Evan smirked so big and got nose to nose with the shorter girl. "Girl, I can squish you, watch what you say to me, Tonto." Evan spoke so softly but threatening venom lines her voice drips so badly that the small girl shivers. "If Maggie doesn't work here I have no reason to do so anymore." She said waving her hand to Flash. "Come on, we are heading to the Diner." She told the boy as she put her cash down for his food and the other two tables saw the two best waitresses leaving so they paid and left as well.

Flash catches up to the two girls. "Looks like I'll have to take up your Diner offer now." The pregnant woman laughed. Flash stays quiet and tough looking as he walks behind them.

Evan nods her head. "Come up Tomorrow morning, I'm supposed to be working. Boss-man would love you." She said happily as they walked. The girl waited at the bus stop after hugging Evan goodbye and kissed Flash on the cheek making him blush lightly. "See you tomorrow, Maggie!" She said as they ran off to get to the Diner.

As Evan got around a corner she ran head first in to a guy who was holding a hot drink that went all over her Cosplay outfit. She gasped, jumping back quickly as the hot liquid seeped into her clothes, quickly tearing off the drenched long sleeved blue uniform shirt in her attempt to lessen the burn.

"Hey man! Watch where you're going!" Flash snapped before he was shoved out of the way by the angry Hispanic girl.

"Oi! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Eres idiota? ¿No puedes ves que estoy Caminando, IMBÉCIL? Watch where you're walking, tonto!" She exclaimed angrily, trying to wipe the scalding liquid, smelled like tea, off of the front of her white undershirt, her pigtails bouncing wildly as she went off, poking the boy in the chest. Flash rear up about to punch the guy but Evan knowing when to pitch a fight and not stopped him. "Come on, Flash, looks like we got a stop before we get my check." She grumbles as she drags the any and all sports star away.

Flash reach in to her backpack, she didn't even notice she forgot that at the Cafe, as he looked for something. "You didn't pack extra clothes today?" He asked as he looked out of it to her. She shook her head and his head went back in a groan. "Here." he said stopping on the side walk and tossing her the bag. He took off his jacket and then his over shirt giving it to her to wear as he put his jacket back. She was ready to carry her own bag and wet clothes but he took them both and start to walk ahead of her. "I want my shirt back after we get you a change of outfit." He said with a smirk and she laughed hitting his arm.

It took about thirty minutes longer to get to the apartment and she to get a change of clothes leaved her stuff at the apartment and get to the Diner. While she was at the apartment she put her street fighting outfit in to her backpack after dumping out her other stuff. That didn't go unnoticed by Flash. "What are you planning on doing?" He asked as she pulled her pigtails down.

She turned to him and smiled slightly. "Don't worry, Little Brother." He rolled his eyes at the nickname. She has been calling him that since they saw Mulan together. He says never again she says wait till next Disney movie comes out.

They got to the Royal Diner and Jordan was working today. He waved at them as they enter. "Hey, Evie!" He said happily as she came skipping in. "You missed your regular, Maga." He said as he went to working on keeping the counter clean. "Oh and Wizard is waiting for you in the back." He added as an afterthought.

She smiled as she skipped around the counter. "We are off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!" She sang as she skipped. Some of the customers laugh and Jordan just shook his head at the hyperactive girl.

She saw the old man sitting at the desk connecting to the kitchen. "Hey, Gandalf, you needed to see me?" She asked as she skipped to him. He has a scruffy beard but not long. It's white as is his hair and his green eyes are dull as he looked over the paper work. "Wizard?" She asked touching his shoulder.

He jumped and looked back to her. "Rosa." He smiled. She frowned as she remembered about his Alzheimer. "Rosa, you missed it, Evie, she was so adorable. I should have caught it on your contraption." He said motioning to an old video camera that hasn't worked since she was little.

She hugged the man from behind. "Its fine, Arnold, I will catch it next time." She said in a sad voice but forced a smile to her face.

Just as she was about to leave she saw Jr standing in the doorway. "Your paycheck is on the desk." He said as he looked at his father who was doing old paperwork. "He still thinks he is owner of this place." He said sadly.

Evan turned to face the old man then smiled to his son. "No worries, Wizard." She said with a warm smiled. "Just get our favorite White Beard home safe." She then turned around getting her check before walking out. "I work tomorrow morning right?" She asked as she stopped in the kitchen. Arnold Jr, a man with peppering gray and black hair and bright green eyes, like his father's once was. He is a lot like his father in many ways. He even adored her mother when she worked there herself, when Even was only a kid. She turned and started to walk away before she remembered. "Oh, the girl I told you about is going to come in tomorrow!" She called over her shoulder waving bye to the cook and running out to tackle Flash who barely caught her.

"What he need you for?" Flash wonder as they walked out of the Diner and she forced a smile shaking her head. "Evan." He whined and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Gandalf needed me not Wizard." She replied as she wrapped her arms around him. "His Alzheimer is getting worst. He thought I was mom. Normally he looks at me and shakes his head then apologized because he knows who I am." Flash nod his head holding her close to him as they walked to the bank.

After depositing the check there was a loud banging noise. Evan turned and saw Amelia run pass her. She gulped knowing something is up. She looked to Flash who was trying to see over the people who were gathering around. "What's going on?" He asked and then looked down to see Evan was gone.

She was already in an alley pulling out her fighting outfit and ran out in to the road pulling a kid out from a flying car. She set the kid down and stepped in front of him as another car went flying their way. Concentrating on her hands only she formed them in to bear claws and pushed the car down to the ground. The people inside of it got out and ran off.

Looking around she saw the man who's doing most of the damage. He's big, bigger than flash. With a crowbar in one hand, he is also scary. He's wearing a green outfit with purple gloves, boots, belt, and mask. He flipping the cars throwing them at everyone, not caring if there is even people in the cars. He screamed something Evan can't make out but she saw on the top of the building, Amelia.

She has a bow and arrow. Carefully she aimed at the man as he was getting close to another car which has kids in it and the driver is knocked out. Evan stopped paying attention to the girl as she ran to the opposite side as the guy and with as much bear strength she could rip the door open for them. She heard screaming. She looked up to see an arrow lodge in to the green and purple guy's chest. He was moving like he was being electrocuted.

She went around the car and did the same with the driver's door grabbing the man and pulling him out of the car and away from the psychopath that is on a rampage. Looking back she saw a red and gold person, no suit, in the air flying to them. She pulled the man to the cops that are closest to her. "Take care of him and the kids that were with him." She said motioning to the two girls. "Also there is a small girl, about age of seven in that alley way pulled her out of a car's way!" She said motioning to the alley she changed in.

The cop just nodded his head as she ran in to another direction. Flash caught a glimpse of her and start to go that way to. She changed again and he watched her carefully. "How did you do that?" He wondered pointing to the cars.

"Should have told you sooner, I'm a mutant." She said as she looked down ashamed.

She then saw black hair in front of her as Amelia hanged upside down from a fire escape. "Hi. You were awesome out there!" She said as she then turned to Flash. "Are you her sidekick?" She asked him and he looked confused as Evan bust out laughing.

He started to look at her and then saw the bow on her back and quiver full of arrows on the fire escape. "You are the one that shot that arrow?" He asked and she nodded her head. "Who are you?" He asked amazed.

"Name is Amelia Barton." She said as she jumped down. "Well actually it is Amelia Romanova-Barton, or Amelia Romanova." She said and smiled widely. "So, Sidekick, who are you?"

He looked to Evan as she kept laughing. "I am not a sidekick and I'm Flash Thompson." He said and she smiled and turned back to Evan with her hands on her hips.

Evan by now is turning blue as air not getting in enough and she had to catch her breath. "Not a sidekick but knows your secret identity, shame on you." She said with a serious face, but her voice didn't display it, making Evan double over in laughter again. She doesn't know why she's laughing now; it just seems Amelia is trying to make a big joke or something making it funny, to her.

They went out from their hiding place and easily join the crowd as Iron Man, the genius and billionaire Tony Stark, saved the day. "Don't worry people; Wrecker will be put away with the rest of his Wrecking Crew!" He said as he holds on to the man as SHIELD agents looking like cops came out and put him in to a truck to haul him to who knows where.

He then snapped his fingers and winked. Amelia put her finger to her ear and that's when Evan noticed she had a blue tooth in her ear. "Okay." She said and then turned to Evan and Flash. "Well, Super and Sidekick, I have to go. Boss wants me in work pronto!" She said waving bye to Flash and Evan as she ran off again.

Evan tried not to laugh. "Mutant?" Flash asked looking to her. She nodded her head trying not to let herself start to doubt herself for hiding it. "I don't blame you for hiding it." He admitted. "Now I get why you always make friends with them." He added. She span around tackling him in to a tight hug. Both of them hit the ground and bust out laughing as he asked. "Why does she keep calling me sidekick?" Evan just kept laughing.

* * *

_**EVAN: Review or I'll sick Amelia and Luke on you! (And maybe I might share my coffee if you're nice...)**_


End file.
